GFF: The Walking Dead/Starved For Penis
Previously On TWD… Go read the first episode again, don’t expect us to give you a recap on what happened. Fucking faggot. 3 MONFS LATA Klee is walking in a forest with someone named Marconesses and she pulls her axe out of her tet and stabs a Dombie in the head who is revealed to be eating a rabbit. “Well Klee, that’s another meal lost.” Marconesses gloates. “i noe” Klee says, rubbing her stomach because HUNGURRRRR. They begin walking back when they hear a gunshot. “THE FOOK WAS THAT?” Klee says, grabbing her tit axe once again and runs towards the shows with Marconesses following behind. “U think ez Darkenneh?” He asks. “(nah) I think he’s fine, nigga.” Klee says. “we gotta go to them for the plot!” Marconeeses said running to where ever he heard the gunshot. They see three people along with Darkenny. One of them are in a sex trap caught in with their penis, slowly ripping it off. “HALP GIT ET OFF, GIT ET OFF GODAMMET.” The man said screaming. “AWW SHAT!” An annoying teenager say, shooting at a Dombie. “KID GIMME DA GUN” Darkenny says, pulling at it. “NAW IT’S MINE, DETERMINANT SHIT LOL” The teenager says before, for some stupid reason, a bullet hits his stomach making his faggot friend run up to him. “Aw shiet, I’mma have to decide who 2 save.” Klee says, rubbing herself with anticipation. wots ur choice? Save Pigpen. Save Luka. Klee rushes over to Pigpen who has his dick stuck in a trap and pulls out her axe which she is holding with her tit. She cuts Pigpen out of the trap causing his dick to be sliced off and only leaving him with a barely functioning nutsack. “LAVIS NUUU” Naruto screamed as his friend got eaten by Dombies cause he tripped over a rock lol. Back at the inn which we’re too lazy to check the name of, Drilly is taking watch upon the RV, listening to Bloxxentine masturbate. She thinks she’s hears something so she tell Bloxxentine to stop dat, to which Bloxxentine says “fuck you” and walks away. Suddenly, Klee, Markonneses, Darkenny, and those otha niggas. “Let us in!” Klee says. Larryturtleguy walks over to the gate, glaring at Klee’s tits and opens it saying “who are dese guys?” “dere sum ppl we me--” “KLEE WOT DA HELL U CUNT BE BRINGIN NOO PPL HEER WOT WER U TINKIN” Drilly says. “Fuck off, cutting me off and shit.” Klee replies. “You wanna calm down for a goddamn minute?” Darkenny says backing up Klee. “DUN TALK 2 BAE/DAUGHTER LIKE DAT.” Larryturtleguy says. “NO INCEST” a random voice says, no one knows where it comes from so the plot continues. “Masjaa, dis man needs medical attention!” Darkenny says, carrying the man with the bleeding dick stump over to the bed of a truck and Masjaa has a look at him. “Who’s dis?” Drilly asks, pointing at the English/Japanese teenager. “im naruto” he replies. “ok” Klee says, going to Bloxxentine. “WASSA-” Klee starts before being interrupted by Bloxxentine. “fuck off i was mastabatin” Bloxxentine says. Klee grabs Bloxxentine by the nipples and pins her against the wall. “NEVER, EVER INTERRUPT ME, SLUT!” Klee says, angrilly. “DERES NO MOAR PENIS LEFT AND YOU JUST BRING THESE PEOPLE HOPING TO SHARE THEM?!” Drilly says angered by the new people. “Pretty sure this was dropped but ok.” Klee says. “ok” Darkenny says walking away with his plot rifle that won’t be seen again later in the episode. “I agree with Darkenny.” Klee replies walking away. Klee goes to sit by on the truck because plot and is attacked by the dickless Dombie. “OO SHET” Klee says, fighting it off, trying not to be aroused. This was JUST like that one time in the eighth grade. “suk it zambi” Coug says before throwing a calculator at the Dombie, killing it. “I love you” Klee says, laughing. “WAIT WHAT THE FUCK, YOU TOLD US (off-screen because Dark and Bloxx are lazy) THAT HE WASN’T BITTEN!” Darkenny yells, grabbing Naruto by the clit. “he wasnt wait dont u guys know? you dont have to be bitten to turn. whatevr it s we all have it” Naruto says. “You expect us to believe you? Nigga you lying.” Bloxxentine says. “i have shitting grammer but i know this ise true.” “post sauce.” Bloxxentine replies. “ther was this gui rily hilgo he sad that 2 he was pulling the peepee 2 hard then he dyed cuz he stubed his to adn got an infectiun, then when we saw him again adn he was a Dombie without a bite.” “shit nigga” Darkenny says. “Hello, fellow space kadets, I’m Fagzon St.Dom, this is my brother Dicktasty St. Dom.” Fagzon said holding on to his brother’s left buttcheek very horny. “we came looking 4 booty and more ppl who like incest like us.” Dicktasty said in a seductive tone. “ok, we need more penis, you got dat?” Klee asks. “Yes as a matter a fact we do, it’s on our Incest Farm not too far from here, we usually trade penis to watch brothers, sisters, moms, dads, etc. have some hot sweaty space sex.” Fagzon says with an erection rising from his neck in a creepy voice. “ok, you gonna take us dere m8?” Larryturtleguy asks. “ez up 2 da leedur” Fagzon says, before eating his brother’s back flap cunt. Klee thinks to herself knowing her decisions matter. wots ur choice? Go to the farm. Stay where you are. “TOO BAD FUCK YOU. UR DECISIONS DON’T MATTER!” Fagzon says after making his brother finish. “=Klee says. Couple of moments later they decide who goes with them and they choose Coug for some reason, Benruto and Marconneses. “real nice plays you get here, Fagzon” Klee says. “yes” “maybe we could work out a way to live here because fuck the other dialogue we’re skipping to the important shit” Klee says. “maybe, meet my mom” Fagzon says. “hi im mom dom” the woman Fagzon points towards. “k we gunna get sum food?” “im hungry” Coug says for no fucking reason. Mom St. Dom goes to get biscuits and brings them back to the three men Coug eats them all in a stupidly short amount of time. “OH COUG!” Klee says while sit-com laughter plays. “the hell was that?” Klee asks slightly stroking Coug’s nerd dick. “Bloody hell, I don’t know, just keep your attention to me.” Coug says milking himself. “ok” Because fuck you, everyone, including Bloxxentine, Larryturtleguy, Masjaa, Buck, and Drilly show up and they go to dinner. “starving” Drilly says. “im STARVED FOR PENIS” Klee says, looking at the camera. “fag” Dicktasty says. “lets eat” Fagzon says. “i need 2 wash mi handz.” Klee says. “bafrooms rite over dere mak sur 2 get under urnails uve been in da dert al dey.” Mom Dom says. “um, ok.” Klee says walking out of the dining room. She investigates the place a little bit, then heads upstairs, after heading upstairs she opens a interactive closet and connects some wires or shizz. After connecting the wires, some more shizz happens and then she sees a tiny little light coming from somewhere. “What the hell?” Klee says to herself. She opens the bedroom door and moves some drawer and then opens the door, seeing a legless Marconneses who was shot with a arrow earlier and put under attention by the St Doms. cuz plot, too bad we skipped dat doe. “dont make...good edits…” Marconneses says before passing out. “o shit” Klee says running down the stairs, assuming the St. Doms were cannibals because she’s a cunt. Her vision goes blurry and she yells “BLOXXENTINE DON’T EAT ANYTHING YOU ANOREXIC SLUT” before running into the room. “wat da meaning of this” Larryturtleguard says. “DIS WOOMUN RITE HERE IS FUCKING INSANE!” Klee shouts angrily. “Klee did you find something?” Darkenny says nodding his head, along with his mustache following. “yeah i did, i found marconneses LEGLESS and you’re eating him!” Klee says. “been there done that” Bloxxentine says. “whore.” Coug says. “k, but dose are his legs.” “ez troo” Mom St. Dom says. “shut up bitch” Darkenny says. “IM VERY CLOSE TO MY MOTHER” Dicktasty says before pulling out his gun and pointing it at Darkenny, and everyone else who is important/semi-important. “NOBODY’S GOING ANYWHERE, I HAVE UFSW OPEN ON ANOTHER TAB!” Fagzon says whipping out his weiner gun. “we gots LOOOOTS of use 4 y’all write here.” Dicktasty says in an awkward tone. “NIGGAS, EVERY1 JUST STAY STILL!” Klee says. “Nah.” Fagzon says grabbing Bloxxentine’s hair enraging Klee. “O SHIT NIGGA HALP!” Bloxxentine says. Klee runs towards Fagzon. HE WAS HOLDING KLEE’S BITCH. NO ONE TOUCH’S KLEE’S PIECE OF ASS BESIDES KLEE. Dicktasty knocks Klee out with his incest ray. Because plot, Klee wakes up in a meat locker with, Bloxxentine, Darkenny, Drilly, and Larryturtleguy. “Nigga youz awake!” Bloxxentine says running over to Klee. “Yes I am, where the fuck are we?” “Idk. Ask Darkenny.” “THOSE SONS OF BITCHES GOT US LOCKED UP IN A MEATLOCKER, WE GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!” Darkenny says angered. “This is all her fault, Klee you should know better than this, bringing us all to a farm, you’re a terrible leader.” Larryturtleguy says. “ok” “Wow, screw you too buddy. Prick.” Larryturtle guy says before having a sudden plot attack. “OH MI GAWD, DAD R U OKIE, OH NO, I THINK HE’S HAVING A PLOT ATTACK!” Drilly says. “Plot attack? Shieeeet, you know how this works Klee.” “Fuck you Darkenny, we can bring him back Klee! halp pls.” Drilly says. “I’m not sorry Drilly, but we have to crush this guy’s head in, to prevent him from turning, you saw how fast that faggot turned at the unidentified name of the motel. Remember what Benruto said, you gotta destroy the brain. Come on Klee I know you’ve got my back you always do!” Darkenny says. “halp pls, ill suck yo dieck mang.” Drilly says performing CPR. CHOICES : D wots ur choice Help Drilly. Help Darkenny. “u no fuk it” Klee says before thrusting into Drilly’s face, pushing it back, allowing Darkenny to pick up a plot salt lick and crushes Larryturtleguy’s head in. “U MONSTURS” Drilly says before throwing up a bunch of Pony dix. “o shit nigga das cold” Bloxxentine says before masturbating in the corner. “We scared Bloxxentine, Klee…” Darkenny says. “I don’t caare.” Klee replies seeing an airvent. “Bloxxentine could fit through this shit.” Klee says. “Ye.” “*BLORT* Are you ready for this?” Klee asks. “shit nigga i crawl throo cunts dat were smaller den dis i be fine nigga” *BLORT* says before squeezing Klee, reassuringly and crawling through the vent that was opened thanks to some plot coins. Bloxxentine makes several squeaking noises for no fucking reason and the door uncocks. “GUD JOB *BLORT*, u C anything?” Klee asks. “yeah theres 2 men in the barn dey fookin” Bloxxentine says. “*BLORT*, you take care of Drilly okie?” “can i fuck her” “yes” “ok bye” Bloxxentine says before approaching the creepy MLP fan. “how we gonna do dis Darkenny?” “alright, you go up, sneak up on that asshole, pinch his asshole like you never did before, afterwards his asshole should clench and seal up, then that’s when i get a plot weapon and stick up there, tearing his asshole clean off.” Darkenny says with a seductive smile. “how does that even work?” “we have the plot on our side you urban, now get to it.” Darkenny says grabbing a weapon and going out first. “WAIT DARKEN!” Klee says. “wot” “dey b incestin’, we can just sneak around de-” Klee starts to say before being interrupted. “uh i need 2 go fuck the pigs Dicktasty bbl” Fapzon says before leaving. “aw man =[“ Dicktasty says, sitting back on the hay stack. “alright, this should be easier, RUSH DAT ASS!” Darkenny says running up to Dicktasty stabbing him right in the ass cheek. “AHH YOU FUCKER!” Dicktasty says but beforehe can retaliate Klee headbutts his immature asshole causing it to clench and bleed.. “dere u fucka” Klee says, preparing to squirt the acid milk into Dicktasty’s mouth. for plot, bloxxentine is standing in front of dem. “u gunna do it” “idk” “DO IT DAD DO IT” Bloxxentine insists. “dis is a choice, nigga” Klee says. wots ur choice? Kill Dicktasty. Spare Dicktasty. She looks at the imaginary polls and then stabs Dicktasty right in the heart with a pitchfork. “hot.” Bloxxentine says twisting her nipples counter clock-wise. Klee then hears Masjaa screaming and looks at Drilly and *BLORT* “peace bitches, watch *BLORT*” Klee says running and then suddenly crouching cause y not. She sees a batman signal with a penis and it shines right in her face making her wet herself. “COUG DAT CHU?” Klee says. “ye” Cock says. “k stay here for my fight with Fagzon later, it’s for the plawt” Klee says, creeping towards the St. Dom house. “Dicktasty?” Mom St. Dom’s asks through the screendoor. “...” Klee says. “STAY BACK LOL” mom says running back into the house. Klee takes out her tampon gun and slowly walks into the house. “Klee get out now!” Mom says, putting a dick to Masja’s throat. “no m8 plz!” Masja pleads. After a gay bunch of shit, Klee somehow leads Mom St. Dom further and further up the stairs until Marconneses bites her, letting Masjaa go. “Les go to da next chapta” “LET HIM GO GODDAMMIT!” Darkenny says angrily as his son Buck ™ is being held on by Fagzon who has an obvious erection formed. “DON’T MOVE OR I’LL TELL UFSW AND I’LL RAPE THE BOY, AFTERWARDS I WILL FUCKING JACK HIM OFF TO KERBAL SPACE PROGRAM!” Fagzon says. Darkenny ignores him and rushes him and ends up being shot on the side of his abdomen, but not killing him. “m8” Klee says with her hands up. “wot.” Fagzon replies. Suddenly the batman penis is shot right into Fagzon’s eyes blinding him. “AHH IT’S NOT ZORA’S!” Klee then rushes him and somehow managed to grab the gun and it ended up in a struggle, that results in them following down the hill and breaking the fence. “y @us not bein electricuted” Klee says to herself before noticing Fagzon turning da generator on. He runs up to her and kicks his boot in her vag. “hot.” bloxxentine says. “wtf man” Klee says before punching Fagzon. After punching him so hard he falls on the floor and she gets on top of him (hot) and begins beating him down viciously until Coug stops her. “cum on, les jus fuk when we get to the motel.” Coug says wipping his hair. “okie” Klee replies and gets off of Fagzon. “IS THAT ALL U GOT ADMIN, U AINT SHIT!” “ok” Klee says walking away. “DUN WALK AWAY MAKE A CHOICE!” wots ur choice? Kill Fagzon. Spare Fagzon. “majority rules nigga” klee says before cumming in Fagzon’s general direction, knocking him onto the electric fence. “les go” Klee says, walking away from the farm as plot Dombies arrive. Sometime later, they’re walking in some forest that I’m pretty sure wasn’t in the beginning but fuck it, yolo. “hey klee, im srry for leaving the motel unattended, you still up for fookin’?” Coug says ready to put on his calculator condom. “ye, and your batman penis flashlight saved our lives.” “ok, idc i just want booty.” “come on bloxxentine ketchup(PUN)” “Nah nigga, I wanna stay back here.” Bloxxentine replies. Darkenny is in the back with Masjaa and Buck holding his shot abdomen as Klee approaches the three. “Come on Masjaa, go keep walking, me n Klee gonna talk.” “There’s gonna be fallout.” “For killing Drilly’s dad? Yeah I would imagine so.” “What do you think?” “I’m with you mang, we’ll do whatever we can to get ass.” “That’s not what I meant, but cool.” Darkenny moves closer to Klee and whispers “I’ll wreck your ass later.” Walking away in a seductively swagger. “me pussiez wet” Klee says. Bloxxentine walks up with a stick up her arse. “..what the fuck” Klee says. “did you have to kill those men?” Bloxxentine asks, spinning the stick around. “uhhhhh y are you asking me this?” “the plot.” “yes i did they would have raped that cow” Klee says. “kk” “daad whats that noise? ™” Buck ™ asks touching his trademarked penis. “Sounds like a car.” Darkenny replies. “WHOLE-Lee SHIT” Bloxxentine says, looking at the empty car. “wot wow, there’s a shit load o’ suppliez in har” Klee says, picking up a sweatshirt about Bloxxentine’s size. “u wot m8?” Klee says. “Speak english pls.” “Do you want this sweatshirt you illiterate fucking monkey?” Klee asks. “no it’s not mine” Bloxxentine answers. “fuck that you fucking bitch i do all these nice things to get your cunt and you turn me away, not this time bitch, NOT THIS FUCKING TIME.” Klee says before shoving the sweatshirt onto Bloxxentine and fingers her. “MY IMMATURE TWAT ENJOYS THIS.” *BLORT* says about to squirt until Coug walks up to her with some batteries. “take these batteries slut.” Coug says forcing them into Bloxxentine’s shirt. “u 2 Klee, we’ll fook l8er.” Coug says. “look at this klee” Coug says, pulling a cam-corder out of his asshole for the plot. “wo-” Kaley starts before seeing a porno between a squirrel and a dog. “Someone’s been watching us.” ---- NEXT TIME ON: THE WALKING DEAD “None of this happens in this episode, why did they make us record this shit?!” Darkenny says tickling a Dombie’s ballsack. “Why not?” Klee replies shooting it. “Where are you on fucking Coug or me?” “Idk, it’s a hard choice, Coug may be small, but he’s a faggot, but his accent is sexy and makes me wet.” “ok” “you never eat me out” Klee says to *BLORT*. “yer pussi stank” DA END OF THE PREVIEW ---- Some extra shit so Tommy would shut the fuck up. "UR MONSTAS ALL MEN R MONSTAS FOR NAHT LIKIN TV ANDREA." AlVAN says holding a crossbow. "Um, what, what in the actual fuck are you even talking about?" Klee says "DIS SORROWFUL LYF, DEY TOOK MY GURL FROM ME." "I can't even...what?" "Shoot dis nigga mang." Dicktasty says. wots ur choice Shoot JalVAN. Let her talk. "u ded m8" Klee says shooting Jolene. The end, now go to hell, Tommy. Statistics *Choices don't matter so you went to the farm. *You shot JalVan *You killed Dicktasty. *You killed Fagzon. *You stole from the car despite there being no poll. [[Category:Issues] Category:The Walking Dead Category:Dark Category:Bloxx